


I'll take you home

by imrnlyn



Series: Everything in Between [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imrnlyn/pseuds/imrnlyn
Summary: “Whats your name?”“I’m Wonwoo”“Woah. That’s my boyfriend’s name too.”





	I'll take you home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Meanie fic! Another one for self-indulgence. The original plan was to write a different fic this weekend but plans changed and I ended up writing and finishing this instead. There's much less fluff than I expected. Sorry, I tried.
> 
> As usual, this was only proofread and edited once, so maybe expect grammatical and typographical errors. Sometimes my mind just thinks faster than I type so I miss words and spellings. 
> 
> My sister also kept pestering me while I was writing, whether I was doing a report or a reflection paper or some shit. I don't go to school anymore so me typing was probably really weird for her. Well, I cant tell her I'm writing about two boys, named after idols, being gay for each other.
> 
> I won't leave a note at the end so here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/imrnlyn) tweet me or dm me or something. I like friends hahaha i just don't have many. Also, kudos and comments make my day. Thanks!

Mingyu had texted Wonwoo earlier in the evening saying,_ ‘Hyung, I might be home late. Seokmin and Minghao want to celebrate the end of finals. See you later!’ _And he can’t be any happier knowing Mingyu’s out to have fun with his friends even if it didn’t include him. They deserve it. Wonwoo saw how much time and effort Mingyu put in to meet all his deadlines. He’s sure Minghao and Seokmin did, too. And he couldn’t be any prouder that his boyfriend is graduating in a month. For now, all Wonwoo wants is to eat a bowl of reheated macaroni and cheese Mingyu made last night and sit in the living room with a whale documentary playing on the television after work.

It’s almost 10 in the evening when Wonwoo was washing the bowl that his phone rang. He wipes his hand on the front of his shirt and answers it, “Seokmin?” There’s some shuffling from the other end until Seokmin asnwers, “Hyung, Mingyu’s got too much to drink and won’t let us take him home. He keeps looking for you.” Wonwoo sighs, smiling, “Okay. I’ll pick him up. Sorry about Mingyu.” He hears Seokmin’s airy laugh before saying, “It’s fine, hyung. It was our idea after all. Sorry for calling so urgently.” Wonwoo picks up his car and house keys before replying, “I’m glad you called.”

He arrives at the bar in ten minutes and easily picks the three from the crowd by the bar. Wonwoo hears Mingyu mumbling, "I miss Wonwoo hyung. Please call him,” in the cutest tone, almost whining, and Minghao telling him, “He’ll be here soon. Don’t worry.” It’s not long after that that Minghao finally sees him approaching. He raises his hand and Wonwoo acknowledges it. “Hey, Minghao.” “Hyung,” Seokmin utters, coming out of nowhere, “we tried to tell him to go easy.” Wonwoo smiles at him to assure him he wasn’t mad or anything. He looks at Mingyu, slumped on the bar, eyebrows scrunched with his eyes closed but definitely not asleep. He steps closer to his boyfriend, patting his back saying, “Well, he obviously didn’t.” Wonwoo brushes Mingyu’s bangs sticking on his forehead before turning to Seokmin to tell him not to worry and that it was really not their fault. He smiles. “You know him. He always has the tendency to go overboard.” Minghao laughs, “Yeah. He’s stupid like that.”

Wonwoo turns back to Mingyu, lifting his arm. “Mingyu, let’s go home.” The boy stirs away, bloodshot eyes widening as if someone has violated him, “Huh? Where are you taking me?” Mingyu says pulling away from Wonwoo’s grasp on his arm. “My boyfriend will be here soon and he won’t like it if I came home with you.” The younger two laughs at their wasted friend. So Wonwoo says, “Okay, then I’ll take you to your Wonwoo hyung’s house.” With that, Mingyu grins, nodding, eyes still half closed but finally getting up from the bar stool to lean his weight on Wonwoo. “Okay. Bye guys!” Mingyu bids too enthusiastically to his friends that has Wonwoo worrying whether Mingyu would willingly go with a stranger if he says the same thing. That’s something he has to talk to Mingyu about some other day for sure. With Mingyu saying goodbye in that manner, Minghao just shakes his head at his best friend. Before they leave, Wonwoo turns to the younger two, “Are you good to go home? I can drop you two off.” Seokmin smiles, waving the offer off, “We’re going to be fine hyung. We didn’t drink much. Thanks.” Wonwoo nods, “Just text me when you two get home, okay? I’m taking this one home.”

Wonwoo tries his best to open the car by himself with a six feet two inches tall boyfriend’s dead weight on him. He straps him onto the passenger seat and wonders if the boy is asleep as they drive out the parking lot. So when Mingyu suddenly talks, it causes Wonwoo to jump a little in surprise. “Whats your name?” Mingyu asks. Wonwoo turns his head for a second and sees that Mingyu still had his eyes closed but he’s definitely awake. “I’m Wonwoo.” He says and, somehow, he feels stupid saying that. This time, Mingyu opens his eyes to say, “Woah. That’s my boyfriend’s name too.” The other laughs, focusing his attention back on the road, finally able to assess just how drunk his boyfriend is. Answer? Very very drunk. He decides to play along anyway. “Really?” Wonwoo answers. Mingyu nods, “Yeah. You see, we live together.” He can hear the smile in the way Mingyu says this. “I really love that apartment.” Mingyu states, tilting his head to rest on the window. “I bet he likes it very much too,” Wonwoo tells him. Mingyu hums in reply and continues, “We picked it after he asked me to move in with him after he graduated last year.” Wonwoo’s smile widens, memories of their apartment hunting coming back. How Mingyu would run through every room, open every cabinet to see just how much food and clothes they could take, telling Wonwoo how they should fix the furniture out loud.

_“Hyung, could we put the bed near the wall? I’m scared I’ll fall when I sleep on the free end.” “Of course, Gyu.”_

_“Hyung, we could turn this into your office!” Mingyu shouts from the second room of the third apartment they were visiting. Wonwoo follows him and responds, “Or your study room.” And Mingyu very enthusiastically says, “Or both!” Wonwoo laughs and thinks he really does love this boy._

_They did decide to take that place with the extra room. They knew they’d need the space since Mingyu was now a college senior and Wonwoo was starting his job soon._

Wonwoo stops at a red traffic light and turns to Mingyu, “Really? What did you think when he asked you to move in together?” He’s trying real hard not to laugh because they’ve had this conversation before, a couple of times. Mingyu hums, thinking, “I was scared my parents wouldn’t let me but they did. I really love them, too. Though I think there’s a chance they might like Wonwoo hyung more than me sometimes.” Wonwoo laughs at this as the light turns green, “How come?” The question has Mingyu smiling shyly to himself and explaining, “When they come to visit, they ask what Wonwoo hyung thought of the kimchi I brought from home that my mom and sister made. If Wonwoo hyung was coming home late. If Wonwoo hyung would like to celebrate the holidays with us at our hometown. They also pass by me when I open the door for them and hug him longer.” Mingyu looks down, holding the seat belt strap on his chest before turning to Wonwoo, “but I’m not jealous. No sir-y, I am not. I’m really happy my parents like him that much because I’d like to marry him someday.” Wonwoo almost pulls the break from what Mingyu just said. _Mingyu wants to marry him. _However, he stays silent at that. Not really knowing how to respond because Mingyu might not even remember this tomorrow and the thing is, he wants Mingyu to remember when Wonwoo tells him he wants to marry him too. So Wonwoo just sits there, blush reaching his neck.

It’s silent for a few before Mingyu is speaking again. “Hey,” he says turning to Wonwoo, “do you wanna know how we got together?” “Sure,” he says smiling warmly. Mingyu looks straight on the road. Wonwoo notices, he’s playing with his fingers on his lap, fidgeting. He fights the urge to hold Mingyu’s hand knowing Mingyu might freak out since he thinks he’s with someone completely different. “I was a freshman and he was a sophomore,” Mingyu starts. “You know Minghao? From earlier?” Wonwoo nods, “The skinny one?” He hears Mingyu swallow dryly and Wonwoo wonders if he’s thirsty. But he continues to talk. “Yeah, him. He’s part of the dance team. They have another member, Soonyoung hyung. He’s Wonwoo hyung’s best friend. I met him at one of their showcases. I really liked him from the point I met him but he didn’t like me then.” Wonwoo smiles to himself, looking straight at the road. Remembering that time he met this guy who was all loud and energetic and nothing like how he imagined his future boyfriend would turn out to be.

“Did he say why?” Wonwoo asks gently. “Yeah,” Mingyu says, chuckling. “Something about focusing on his studies or something. But I didn’t leave him alone. Come sophomore year, he was a junior by then, he finally agreed and I kissed him.” Wonwoo laughs fondly, thinking about what his part self was thinking making Mingyu wait for a year when they could’ve already spent that time together. “I bet he was scared of losing you, too. That’s why he finally said yes.” He answers and this time. Wonwoo’s eyes meet Mingyu’s, thankful for another red light. Wonwoo sees adoration in Mingyu’s eyes and he hopes Mingyu can see how much he loves him, too. Without breaking eye contact Wonwoo says, “Maybe Soonyoung told him that he deserved to be happy and allow himself to have you in his life.” Mingyu gapes in amazement and Wonwoo is reminded that his boyfriend is deadass drunk. “Wow, how did you know?” Mingyu inquires while Wonwoo shrugs in return, “Wild guess?”

They’re almost home. Actually, if Wonwoo didn’t take all those extra turns to prolong this drunken conversation with Mingyu, they’d probably be home ten minutes ago. But if Mingyu was going to talk about him all the way home, then he can drive for as long as he wants to.

Suddenly, Mingyu is heaving and coughing, “Do you have some water? My throat's super dry.” “No, do you want to stop at a convenience store?” Wonwoo asks. “Yes, please.” So Wonwoo parks the car at a 7-Eleven. Pulling the hand break up, he tells Mingyu, “Stay here, okay? I’ll get you the water. Do you want anything else?” Mingyu ponders, left eyebrow raising. “Yeah. Um… There’s this orange juice drink in a can that my boyfriend really likes. It has a cartoon raccoon on it.” Just when he thought Mingyu’s drunken stupor was fading, Mingyu absentmindedly keeps reminding him that it’s not. Definitely not. Wonwoo couldn’t help but laugh at this and Mingyu becomes defensive. “What’s so funny? Yeah, it’s a kids drink but he like that very much. Don’t laugh at him.” Wonwoo tries really hard to stifle his laughter to say, “Okay, okay. I’m sorry. I’ll be right back. Stay here.” Mingyu nods.

When Mingyu’s thirst is finally quenched and Wonwoo has parked his car at their apartment complex, Mingyu staggers quickly to the elevator making Wonwoo run after him so he could get in the elevator as well. Once at the door, Mingyu throws him his house keys and Wonwoo, once again, lists this in his mind as _‘Things I need to talk to Mingyu about for safety reasons. Maybe Minghao and Seokmin, too’ _since they’re the ones Mingyu always goes out with. “Here’s the key.” Mingyu utters, looking down at the ground. “Please hurry. I really need to throw up.”

The moment the door opens, Mingyu ran in zigzags to the bathroom. Wonwoo worries he might hit a wall or something. Fortunately, he doesn’t. He locks the front door behind him and leaves his keys on the coffee table in the living room then goes after Mingyu to make sure the boy's fine.

“You okay in there?” Wonwoo asks, standing by the door frame, arms crossed on his chest. Mingyu responds with continuous vomiting noises into the toilet. Wonwoo takes this as a sign to enter and pat his boyfriend’s back in comfort. When the heaving is done and Mingyu’s breathing is stable again, Wonwoo laughs quietly and asks him “You done?” Mingyu finally raises his head, smiling stupidly at the other “Yeah.” Wonwoo wipes the sweat on Mingyu’s forehead and snot on his face then reaches for Mingyu with his clean hand to help him stand back up. He flushes the toilet and washes his hands while telling Mingyu to wash his face and brush his teeth before he leaves him in the bathroom.

Wonwoo is sitting on the sofa when Mingyu finally comes out of the bathroom. Seokmin just texted him that he and Minghao have reached home and that he hopes Mingyu gets a hangover tomorrow. Mingyu misses the way his boyfriend laughs at the text his friend sent. He just drops on the sofa beside Wonwoo. Mingyu’s legs, both on top of his boyfriend’s lap. Head on the other’s shoulder. His eyes closed. Wonwoo rounds an arm around Mingyu’s shoulders, rubbing his arm in comfort and pulling him closer. He also rests his head on top of Mingyu’s. Throwing up has always helped Mingyu overcome drunkenness but it makes his tummy hurt from forcefully emptying itself. And, for sure, a headache is happening soon. But, at least, Mingyu recognizes him now.

“Hyung, I missed you.” Mingyu whines which makes Wonwoo laugh. “Who are you texting?” “Seokmin. They just got home.” Wonwoo replies turning to face him. “Did you have fun?” Mingyu make a noise at the back of his throat like a kid and says, “Don't know. Can’t remember. But if I threw up so much then maybe I did.” Wonwoo is endeared for the nth time that day. He laughs combing Mingyu’s hair with his fingers while the younger pouts. “Feeling better?” Mingyu just nods in response, nuzzling his face into Wonwoo’s neck.

They stay like that for a while until Wonwoo realizes that Mingyu might fall asleep any second now. So he slightly shakes Mingyu to say, “It’s late. Let’s get ready for bed. And please change your clothes.” To which Mingyu gets up right away and makes a beeline for their bedroom, staggering. When Wonwoo gets there after turning off everything before going to bed, Mingyu is sprawled across the matress having already changed into a new shirt, Wonwoo’s shirt, and his boxers.

When morning comes, Mingyu wakes up on the wrong side of the bed with a pulsing headache starting to form. From the kitchen, Wonwoo hears a loud thud from the bedroom and an “ow” from Mingyu. It’s a few minutes later when the taller boy emerges from the bedroom, rubbing his eyes, brown hair tousled, and sheet marks on his cheeks.

“Good morning,” Wonwoo greets from where he’s standing around their kitchen counter. “Morning.” Mingyu greets back. He sits around the dining table cradling his head on his palm. “There’s aspirin and water on the table, you should take it.” Wonwoo tells him and he simply says “Thanks.”

Wonwoo laughs, taking his coffee mug to stand across Mingyu, leaning back on the counter. “Must’ve been some night, huh?” Mingyu just laughs in response at Wonwoo’s teasing tone. This time he takes the glass of water in front of him and the aspirin, drinking it down. He mistakenly opens his eyes right in the middle of it and notices the orange juice can on the table. Next thing he knows, he’s choking on water and Wonwoo’s just laughing at him instead of helping him. Mingyu looks at Wonwoo who’s already looking back at him amused. “Hey, how did you…” That’s all he managed to say when he really meant to ask about the drink because Wonwoo’s smile just widens. Mingyu rubs his forehead once again looking down at the floor. The memories from last night comes playing in his head in rough cuts.

_I was with Seokmin and Minghao… The stranger, he asked to bring me home... The car it smelt a lot like Wonwoo hyung’s... The drink I asked him to..._

Mingyu reddens from the neck to the tips of his ears to his face upon realizing that Wonwoo was actually the man he was with all night. Wonwoo was with him when he was talking about Wonwoo.

The said man breaks his train of thought, “What are you so embarrassed about? Shouldn’t you be relieved it was just me and not really some stranger who took you home?” Mingyu doesn’t respond, still blushing. Wonwoo finally takes the seat across from him on their dining table and Mingyu looks up at him. “Mingyu, you willingly went with me when I said I’d take you home to me. Then willingly gave me the keys to the house, too.” Wonwoo says in all seriousness and Mingyu knows it’s a concern so he apologizes. “I’m sorry.” Wonwoo’s face softens at how he knows Mingyu means what he said. He reaches a hand out to Mingyu and holds it, giving it a little squeeze for comfort. “It’s fine. We’ll talk about that some other time. Okay?” Then Wonwoo stands up to go to the living room and watch TV.

Mingyu follows right behind him. He sits beside Wonwoo on the sofa, not necessarily as close as last night. “Hyung,” he starts to whine, “What else did I talk about last night?” Wonwoo turns his attention to him. Another stupid smile on his face that makes Mingyu just want to go back to sleep instead. “Do you really wanna know?” Wonwoo asks back in a playful tone. “If you say it that way then maybe I no longer want to know.” Mingyu says, covering his red ears with his palms. Wonwoo laughs inching closer to Mingyu and leaning on his arm, “Silly. You just professed your love for me the whole ride home. No big deal.” Mingyu turns to him, blushing again. From the close proximity, Wonwoo takes this chance to hug him on the waist and leave a kiss on Mingyu’s lips. “Don’t worry,” he assures Mingyu, “I love you just as much if it makes you feel any better.” But Mingyu doesn’t stop blushing and Wonwoo can feel the heat radiating from the boy. From this, Mingyu buries his face in his palms and says, “Hyung, stop teasing me.” Wonwoo laughs and finally gets up, pulling Mingyu with him. “Come on, I’ve been cooking for you all morning. You’ve been whining all week about how you’re always the one cooking for me.” But Wonwoo doesn’t know how to cook. Mingyu knows this well because the last time he did, they both ended up in the emergency room with something akin to food poisoning. Mingyu suffered more having eaten more since his boyfriend made the food. So, Mingyu’s eyes widen and his eyebrows furrow in confusion and panic. “I’m not hungry.” Wonwoo just laughs in response.


End file.
